


Wolf and Sheep

by tosaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosaku/pseuds/tosaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANARTS ONLY. This is a Remix to Tormalyne's "A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf and Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tormalyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormalyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolf in Sheep's Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69162) by tormalyne. 



> It is read from like a standard 4koma from TOP to BOTTOM, RIGHT to LEFT. The dialogues are from right to left so I placed the 4komas from right to left as well so sans the dialogues, you read the right one from top to bottom first then move on to the one on the left which is also read from top to bottom. You can click the image for the bigger size! Lastly, because it's 4koma, it's mostly just simple gags. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm doing a remix right hahaha but I read Tormalyne san's fic in her Tumblr and this spurted out. Its premise is to have Akashi meet Nijimura's family, so I thought, what if it was the opposite. It went away randomly from there. It's only crack. Basically it's about their difference in social status? Because in the fic it was a surprise that Akashi wore normal clothing for a family meeting haha. 
> 
> They don't call each other by their first names yet (I wanted to draw this one too but). As usual, I'm confusing, so please read it and interpret it as you will _( :3 JL)_ Thank you for writing such cute NijiAkas!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/mroWeKk.png)

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/dIaidnD.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/PmFHFaR.png)

 

**Omake 1**

 IF Nijimura thought Akashi will wear a three-piece suit to his parents then Nijimura might be thinking that's the proper way for an Akashi so he probably shows up wearing a suit when it's his turn.

 

 In which Akashi gives him a hug *pats Nijimura*

\---

**Omake 2**

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/bkwTgRx.png)

 I also thought, what if Nijimura did give Akashi advice on what to wear, if Akashi didn't really know but I went no. Nijimura's sense of fashion is dangerous.

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/iHX9Rfm.png)


End file.
